Trapped In The Void
by dunkingman
Summary: An unnamed sorcerer attempts to change the outcome of history by pairing up various warriors of different time periods and have them either get along with each other or destroy themselves. This tales involves the Wei kingdom songstress Cai Wenji and the loyal retainer named Ranmaru Mori of the Oda clan. Can the two escape their predicament together or will they fight to survive?


**Trapped In the Void 1**

The following story is a request for a dedicated fan and who often shares his reviews on a lot of my stories. This is for him. And do enjoy the tale, no flames please.

 _A place where time is suspended, inside a maroon colored bedroom_ …

Two warriors from different periods of time have been caught in a spell by an unnamed sorcerer who wishes to change the course of history. Reason why? Well that's for you the reader to decide! So the first test subject is a lovely songstress from the deadly Three Kingdoms Period of China who goes by the name of Cai Wenji. Though her true passion is in music, she has been entangled in a web of warfare spearheaded by her ever determined chancellor king Cao Cao. Often times she needed to protect herself in times of great danger, as well as fight on Cao Cao's behalf for the glory of Wei kingdom. Though Wenji disliked taking lives but her soothing words had a way with people and she possesses the hidden power of persuasion in her words and melodies.

The other warrior, was a young & devoted page of another controversial warlord from the Sengoku period of Japan. He was known in history as Ranmaru Mori. His duty to Nobunaga was above all else, but sometimes he could be apathetic and not care for the affections of other people including women. Some would say Ranmaru was madly in love with Nobunaga. Either way, his devotion at times would turn into jealously and he could not keep his emotions in check. It drove him crazy to see other people stand by Nobunaga side by side and not him, like with Mitsuhide or Lady No. Perhaps he wasn't strong or pretty enough to stay with Nobunaga. That is what he presumed.

Cai Wenji was the first one to be sent inside this suspended room in time. To her, the interior design looked rather unusual, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She had no idea what happened to her just now. Was she dead? Or is it some type of spell?

Cai Wenji: "Where is everyone? Dian Wei! Xun Yu! Lady Zhenji! My Lord (Cao Cao)! Can anyone hear me?" (Saddened): "Oh…I'm all alone in this room!" (Tries to open the door behind her.) "It's locked shut."

She wondered if this was a trap set up by Lu Bu's henchmen or a diabolical scheme of Zhuge Liang! Taking some deep breaths, Cai Wenji calmed herself down. Maybe with patience someone will step inside and she can get out, but what if they decide to try and kidnap her? Whoever setup this trap, Wenji needed to be composed and ready for anything. With her harp instrument in hand, Cai began to play and sing to just calm her nerves.

 _10 minutes later_ …

The door opens, but Wenji didn't quite hear it open because she was singing so loudly. Coming inside as the door quickly closed behind him was Ranmaru Mori He had no clue what just happened. Ranmaru was heading back to his quarters inside Azuchi Castle after speaking with Katsuie Shibata. Next thing he knew he opens his double doors and only saw the door to this room here. Approaching the sounds, Ranmaru noticed a highly attractive woman sitting on the seat near the large burgundy king sized bed. He had never seen foreign clothes like hers before. Then Wenji finally looks at Ranmaru and she stops playing.

Ranmaru: "Who are you?"

Wenji: "I am known as Wenji. Who are you?"

Ranmaru: "I am…Ranmaru. Ranmaru Mori."

Wenji: "Ranmooru?"

Ranmaru: "No! Ranmaru!"

Wenji: "Oh Forgive me please?"

Ranmaru (Rolls his eyes): "I dunno what kind of trap this is, but you better not get any funny ideas woman!"

Wenji: "I have no clue what you mean! I was trapped inside this room and you must have closed the door so now we both cannot get out!"

Ranmaru: "Nani?"

 _Ranmaru runs back to the main door, but it was shut tight. Not even the knob mechanism would turn._

Ranmaru: "Damn! Is this some sort of trap set up by Takakage! He will pay with his life for this sorcery!"

Wenji: "Um…excuse me?"

Ranmaru (Pissed): "What?!"

Wenji (Approaching him calmly): "Please do not scream. It is just you and I. Why don't we sit down and figure this out together. Please?"

Ranmaru (Thinks): "What is wrong with me? I could kill this person in an instant and yet, her beauty is like no other I've ever seen other than Nobunaga. She's even prettier than Lady No, Mitsuhide, and Lady Oichi. What the fuck?"

Wenji: "Come young man, I would like to know more about you."

Ranmaru (Quits pulling the door): "Tch. Whatever!"

The young samurai sat on the edge of the bed while the songstress returned to her seat. She eloquently asked about his origin since she had never seen an attire like his before.

Wenji: "So what kingdom are you from may I ask?"

Ranmaru: "And why should I tell you?"

Wenji: "Your way of dress seems rather dignified. Are you a noble or some sorts?" (Ranmaru is in his SW4 getup).

Ranmaru: "So what if I am! You would just use that information to assassinate me and my lord!"

Wenji: "But I do not know who you serve at all, nor do I have the luxury of giving orders to do such an awful thing!"

Ranmaru: "What clan are you from?"

Wenji: "Clan? What is a clan?"

Ranmaru: "Are you serious? You have never been in a clan before? I see now, you must be a foreigner."

Wenji: "Well…perhaps so. And yet your clothing and accent is unlike anything I've ever encountered in my life."

Ranmaru (Shakes his head): "This is most annoying. Trapped in a room like this with some pretty woman! I only love Nobunaga!"

Wenji: "Nobunaga? I have never heard of that name before? Is he your lord?"

Ranmaru: "So what if he is?"

Wenji: "I see…you serve a female lord! I've never met one before! She must be very special to you indeed!" (Smiling)

Ranmaru: "Nooooo! It is a man! A real man!"

Wenji: "Oh…I bet he is ambitious like my lord Cao Cao."

Ranmaru: "Who? Cow cow?"

Wenji (Laughs): "Cao Cao. My ruler. His ambitions to rule the land are great."

Ranmaru: "As is my ruler."

Wenji: "So we both serve great leaders. What is your duty to your ruler? Mine is to be a musician and also lead military troops in battle when necessary."

Ranmaru: "Mine is to project my ruler, at all costs!" (Clenching his fist)

Wenji: "A bodyguard? That is a brave role you have. I'm sure you had to take away many lives for your lord's happiness."

Ranmaru: "You better believe it."

Wenji: "Ranmooru. I do not like war."

Ranmaru: "Neither do I, but I do want I can for my master. Anything!"

Wenji (Ponders): "Hmm…perhaps it was important for us to meet like this."

Ranmaru: "Why?"

Wenji: "Because…I guess we can help each other."

Ranmaru: "Please…you are simply a mistress. What could you do to help me?"

Wenji: "I know one thing that will cheer you up! How about a song?"

Ranmaru: "I don't care for music, but I will listen."

Wenji: "Hooray!" (Readies her harp)

 _After signing…_

Wenji: "Well…how do you feel Ranmooru?"

Ranmaru (Blushing): "I…I feel tingly inside. And I don't feel angry anymore."

Wenji: "That is wonderful, Ranmaru. You are such a cute boy! Would you like to hear more? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Ranmaru (Getting hard under his shorts): "Why…are you doing this…?"

Wenji: "Because I want to be your friend…not your enemy! I have another song for you! It goes like this!"

 _After another song_ …

Wenji: "Singing makes me so happy! Ranmooru! How are you now?"

Ranmaru (So aroused, he's curled up in a ball): "Please…no more! I'm embarrassed!"

Wenji (Sitting closer to him in bed): "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you, come to me."

Ranmaru (Whimpering): "Nobunaga…"

Wenji: "There there." (Hugs the boy) "I can never be Nobunaga or Cao Cao, but please let me be someone you can trust."

Ranmaru (Still crying): "Wenji-sama…you are indeed a kind person."

Wenji (Sees Ranmaru's member still bulging up): "You have a lot tension within you. I am very good of relieving such ailments too." (Holds his face looking at her in her DW9 costume): "So cute." (Giggling)

Without pause, Cai Wenji undid her clothes first. Her naked exuberance hypnotized a normally uninterested Ranmaru into a boy of upmost obedience. Then she went on her knees and slowly took off his shorts. Wenji slowly caresses the manhood of Ranmaru, who immediately twitched from the sensitivity of her touch.

Wenji (Stroking him): "Though you are not as big as Lord Cao Cao, your aroma is much more pleasant and you are a growing young man." (Opens her mouth).

Cai Wenji's small lips sucked in all of the endowment of Ranmaru as she throated him slowly. Then she wiggled her tongue all around the shaft, playfully teasing the young samurai. Wenji bopped her head up and down as she went to town. Ranmaru kept his puny eyes closed. He couldn't believe his virginity was getting taken by this foreign woman instead of Nobunaga! And yet, she was relieving his tension so much!

Ranmaru: "Wen…ji! Sama! I can't...!"

Wenji did not hear his plea for she was too locked in. Ranmaru's fluids began overflowing in her mouth! Wenji popped Ranmaru's member out of her lips as the semen began shoot out everywhere. Wenji was feeling aroused too, as the yucky stuff covered her upper body and face. She giggled again over the embarrassment as Ranmaru laid in bed breathing hard.

Wenji: "Amazing! You are still hard even though it did not take long for you to ejaculate. But now will you allow me to be inside you?" (Licking the semen on her hands)

Ranmaru (Still weak): "Uhhh…"

Wenji: "Well you don't have to talk, but I need you inside me this time Ranmooru. It will be over soon, I promise."

With her moist coochie, Wenji readily took in every centimeter of Ranmaru's cock. The young man shrieks feeling the hot flesh of this woman. Wenji made him hold her hands as she started grinding up and down his member using the hips. Wenji melodious moans and hip motions made Ranmaru's body temperature heat up and his nuts twitch even harder in no time.

Wenji: "It feels so good…Ohhhh!"

Ranmaru couldn't take his submission on Wenji no more. He let go of Wenji's hands and took his own hands by caressing the 100-centimeter exterior of Cai Wenji! No longer at the bottom, Ranmaru uses his hand and hips to turn over the woman who was humping on him! His third leg controlled all of his actions. Ranmaru now on top, penetrates Wenji's G spot with sheer force. Wenji shrieked with much pleasure now that Ranmaru kept her on the bottom of the bed.

Wenji: "Yes…yes…yass!"

Wenji commanded Ranmaru to go faster and harder. Having intercourse with another man since her last encounter with her lord felt like such a long time ago. She was finally happy to have this younger guy please her with such passion and aggressiveness. Finally Wenji climaxed first after her demands where met by Ranmaru. Wenji screamed a high note, which rung Ranmaru's eardrums very loudly. It didn't matter because his climax came right after!

Ranmaru: "WENJI…SAMA! I have to…DO IT AGAIN!"

Wenji: "Ranmooruuuuu! Aaaaaaaaa!"

Ranmaru exploded his seed inside Wenji! So much so, that the residue popped out of her genitalia. Ranmaru got off Wenji as his cock ejaculated more cream over the belly of Wenji. She couldn't believe her eyes over the amount of seed Ranmaru forced out of himself. Wenji's hands grab Ranmaru's member as she massaged every last drop until he finally stopped. Ranmaru was tried as he just fell onto Cai Wenji's chest.

Ranmaru: "Wenji-sama."

Cai Wenji: "Ranmooru…you are amazing. I never had someone give me so of their life to me. You must really love me." (Playing with his hair)

Ranmaru: "But…I love…"

Wenji (interrupts): "Nobunaga? I don't care. I want to be your friend."

Ranmaru: "Oh Wenji."

Wenji: "Ranmooru."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and it is the one responsible for their interloping. The face of this being began to speak in front of the naked couple.

Wenji: "Oh heavens! What is this?" (Shields Ranmaru away from the portal hovering over the bed.)

Sorcerer: "Ranmaru Mori. Would you like to stay with this woman. It appears I have chosen the best person to open your heart to women now." (Laughing)

Ranmaru: "Nani? It was you who sent me to this place."

Sorcerer: "Indeed. I am interested in changing the course of history. I have a proposition for you. Now that you have made a friendship with the lovely Cai Wenji, how about I send you back in time and save your master's life from imminent danger?"

Ranmaru: "No way! My lord is doing to die soon?"

Sorcerer: "Yes, it is your choice whether or not you need my help. Ask Wenji to assist you. But my powers to allow Cai Wenji in your timeline are limited. I can only giver her 48 hours before she returns into her time period."

Wenji: "I will gladly help Ranmaru!"

Sorcerer: "Ranmaru? What say you?"

Ranmaru (To Wenji): "Are you sure?"

Cai Wenji: "Of course." (Smiles)

Ranmaru: "Fine then, but how long is 48 hours?"

Sorcerer: "Two days."

Ranmaru: "Then…we have a deal. Take us back to my time now!"

Sorcerer: "Very well."

The sorcerer's face disappears and the burgundy bedroom starting glowing brightly into pure whiteness. Before Ranmaru could blink, he was back in his quarters. Looking over to his left was the sleeping beauty herself, Cai Wenji who lay on his mattress. Ranmaru couldn't believe all of this was real, and yet the thought of losing Nobunaga against an unknown enemy was something that troubled the page very much.

Ranmaru: "I have no idea what is going on, but, I have to find out who is going to kill Nobunaga before it is too late!"


End file.
